The Logic of Pajamas
by jncar
Summary: Uhura thinks that pajamas are illogical. Spock disagrees. Shameless fluff.


**Author's Note: **Just a random scene that popped into my head. Next time I'll write something longer.

The Logic of Pajamas

With a contented sigh, Nyota swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, letting the sheets fall away from her nude body. She strode slowly to the small bathroom and opened the door, leaving Spock lounging on the bed behind her.

This was their routine. Every night after making love, she would go to the bathroom to clean up and brush her teeth before coming back to sleep. And every night by the time she got back Spock would be wearing his gray Starfleet-issue pajamas, and her own set of silky maroon pajamas would be set out on the foot of the bed waiting for her.

Just this once, she hoped she would come back out and find him still naked, waiting for her. But she certainly didn't expect it. Spock was very much a creature of habit.

Sure enough, after she finished her bedtime routine and stepped back out of the bathroom Spock was wearing his pajamas and sitting with his back against the headboard, his eyes glued to the PADD in his hands. Her neatly folded pajamas sat on the foot of the bed, exactly where he always placed them.

Nyota huffed, and folded her arms, leaning back against the wall.

Spock glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Is something troubling you?"

"Yes," she replied, with an exaggerated pout.

"May I inquire as to what?"

She couldn't repress the slight upward curvature of her lips as she tried to glare down at him. "Pajamas."

He tilted his head at her quizzically. "Pajamas?"

"Yes," she said, allowing her smile to spread. "Pajamas. I have decided that pajamas are completely illogical."

The corner of his mouth twitched up momentarily, and he set his PADD down on the nightstand. "Explain."

She walked slowly toward the bed, exaggerating the normal swing of her hips. "Well," she said, turning to sit on the corner of the bed and angling her body to face him, "we don't need them for warmth, because we always keep the environmental controls set to 26 degrees, which is comfortable even by Vulcan standards."

"And," she continued, nudging the folded pajamas with her finger, "we don't need them for modesty because no one is coming in here except for you and me."

She leaned slowly toward him, doing her best to display her still-bare upper body. "Most importantly, if either of us have any physical urges that require attention early in the morning, pajamas only get in the way."

Though Spock's expression might have looked perfectly bland to someone who didn't know him well, Nyota could tell that he was doing the Vulcan equivalent of laughing out loud. She grinned at him. "So, what you do think?"

"I am afraid that I cannot agree with your conclusions."

She sat up straight and pouted again. "Why not?"

"Because there is a fact that you are not aware of."

"What fact is that?"

This time he leaned toward her. "The fact that if we did not both wear pajamas to prevent excessive skin to skin contact, then I would have physical urges that would require your attention three or four times a night."

Nyota's eyes grew wide.

With another twitch at the corner of his mouth, Spock continued. "Given that it would be to the detriment of the entire ship if the First Officer and Chief Communications Officer both suffered from a chronic lack of sleep, it seems that pajamas are, in fact, perfectly logical."

She continued to stare at him with raised eyebrows. "Three or four times?"

He replied with a perfectly blank face. "Some nights it could even be five."

"Oh."

She stared at him for a moment longer, and then reached for her now-rumpled pajamas. "I see your point. Given that new information, I can see how pajamas are very logical."

She shook out the pajama top to put it on when he leaned forward to grab her lightly by the wrist.

He had dark, playful eyes. "Nyota, although pajamas are certainly logical when we are ready to sleep, I do not think that I am ready to sleep quite yet."

She smiled. "Oh? May I inquire why?"

He gently pulled her toward him. "I believe I have a physical urge that requires your immediate attention."

With a grin and a laugh, she replied, "I think I can accommodate your need."

"Excellent."

He pulled her in for a kiss.

A very short time later both pairs of pajamas were kicked unceremoniously to the floor. Bedtime could wait.


End file.
